1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media devices and more specifically it relates to a camouflage retractable media system for efficiently providing media devices that retract out-of-sight when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Media devices (e.g. speakers, etc.) have been in use for years. Media devices are generally utilized indoors; however outdoor media devices are becoming increasingly popular especially around pools or other outdoor structures (i.e. spas, volleyball courts, etc.). Outdoor media devices are generally left outside and therefore must generally be constructed of a weatherproof configuration. It is common for the outdoor media devices and/or associated wires to corrode or become unpleasant looking (e.g. fade, etc.) over time. Even with a weatherproof casing, harsh outdoor elements can wear away at a media device.
Another problem with outdoor media devices is the possibility that the media devices may be stolen. For this reason, many people purchase cheap or low quality media devices thus preventing the individual from achieving superior sound or quality from their media devices, which may be all the more needed in an outside environment where there are generally many other noises for the speakers to contend with. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved camouflage retractable media system for efficiently providing media devices that retract out-of-sight when not in use.